Teleportation Zombie
Brainy |Tribe = Science Zombie |Traits = Gravestone, Bullseye |Abilities = You can play Zombies when it's time for Tricks. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = The phone cord stretches to another dimension.}} Teleportation Zombie is a galactic legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /5 . He has the and traits, and his ability allows Zombies to be played during the Zombie Tricks phase, as if the player has just used Teleport. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Traits:' , *'Ability:' You can play Zombies when it's time for Tricks. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description The phone cord stretches to another dimension. Strategies With This card has the same stats as Cactus, both having the same low strength, Bullseye, and has a great amount of health but what makes him useful is that he is a 2-cost Gravestone in addition to being a permanent Teleport until it's destroyed. This zombie can be used to sneak in other zombies right before the "Fight!" Phase and make it extremely hard for the plant hero to counter them. Since he a Science zombie, this can synergies with any Science card like Gadget Scientist. You can even play Gadget Scientist in the trick phase with other Science zombies so you can at least clear up the field full of plants thanks to this Zombie in addition to avoiding the plant hero's threats. Since he is also a Gravestone card, Super Brainz has some very good ways of using him. You can even play Gravestones to block attacks before the "Fight!" Phase. Choosing if you should wait for tricks can be risky, through. If you don't have any tricks and the Plant Hero destroys the Teleportation Zombie, you wouldn't be able to play anything that turn. Against Since he has the Gravestone trait, the best way to deal with this is Grave Buster. If he has already been revealed, an instant-kill trick like Whack-a-Zombie or Squash or a plant with 5 or more strength should do the trick. You want to destroy this zombie quickly as the zombie hero can play zombies during the trick phase, which prevents you from stopping zombies that are played. However if you can't destroy it in 1 turn, you can use Brainana to make the zombie hero to lose all of their brains, wasting the chance to playing zombies and tricks as the zombie hero can often conserve brains until the trick phase when using Teleportation Zombie. Gallery TeleportationZombieStat.jpg|Statistics Teleportationzombiecard.jpg|Card Trivia *He is one of three legendary zombies with the Gravestone trait. **The other two are Binary Stars and Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. **Coincidentally, they are all from the Galactic Gardens Set. *His old card image references Star Trek, more specifically Redshirts in Star Trek, because the uniform and blaster that he is holding resemble uniforms and phasers that appear in Star Trek, and the object that he is holding (that was replaced by a phone in his new appearance), resembles the comlinks in Star Trek that can be used for beaming, a type of teleportation in the aforementioned show. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Galactic cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Science cards